timerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sion
is of the Timerangers. A 17 year old (28 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) Hummardian from the planet Hummard. His planet was destroyed as the result of war and was thus he was raised on Earth in a laboratory, a subject of experiments. Biography Timeranger He is nimble and is curious of everything around him. Sion is also fond of dyeing his hair, which he does every so often since age 3. Due to his alien physiology, Sion only needs to sleep once per year, but it takes him a week of hibernation when he does it. He is also the Timerangers' technical expert able to work with any machine. Sion is in charge of computer repairs for Tomorrow Research. He is (currently) the youngest Ranger to exist being born around 2983. In the finale Sion learns that because Hummard had no contact with Earth prior to its destruction, his own history hadn't changed. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sion fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sion and his team have their powers once again, and will resume their duties as Timerangers. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sion, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen piercing through one of the Gormin Sailors, and tackling Isoginjaguar Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TimeGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Sion joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Brain Team, where he partnered with FiveRed in the first round of the competition and fought against Speed Team and won the match. However, his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Gunman Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Appearances in other media Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The five Timerangers appear in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. They arrive from the future as the surviving Sentai after the "King of Terror" (Black Cross King) destroyed the world in July 1999. Appearing before the bored and lonely King of Terror who summoned them, the Timerangers rewound time to when the King of Terror arrived on Earth. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sion/TimeGreen: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TimeGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars TimeGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. TimeGreen Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 3 Arsenal *Chrono Changer *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolPulser Attacks *''Vector End Beat Nine'': TimeGreen's signature sword attack, an energized cross slash with the Spark and Arrow Vectors in the formation of 9 o'clock. Ranger Key The is Sion's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as TimeGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. The Timeranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TimeGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sion received his key and became TimeGreen once more. Imitations A copy of TimeGreen was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sion is portrayed by . As a child, he was portrayed by . As TimeGreen, his suit actors were and . In Super Hero Taisen Otsu, TimeGreen was voiced by an unidentified voice actor. Notes *Sion is the first alien Green Ranger (like his counterpart) and the first main team alien Sentai Ranger overall. **Although considered an Extra Hero and without any means to transform, Signalman is the very first alien Sentai hero. Appearances * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? }} See Also External links *TimeGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ ''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TimeGreen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Timerangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers